


{Untitled}

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Community: fail_fandomanon, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Present Tense, Teasing, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a "Write 100 words of kink" thread. 'Don't think, just kink'</p>
            </blockquote>





	{Untitled}

The layers of cloth between them don't muffle the strength of his lover's body. He slips his hands into his man's back pockets to make it look like mere coziness and bites his lip to mute whimpers that might escape, never mind the club's music is at near-deafening levels.

"Awww, somebody liking that?" he hears the teasing coo in his ear and hips sharply thrust forward again for another spark.

He makes a muted hiccup and gazes with blurred vision to his lover's pale green eyes. "Please..."

"Soon, baby," he feels a gentle hand on his cheek. "You're so good."


End file.
